


She-ra winter/holiday drabbles

by EonaMokaa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alao i hope it goes without mentioning but sparkling cider is non alcoholic, F/F, Fluff, Frosta acts like she's older than everyone as usual, Gingerbread Houses, Glimadora - Freeform, Queen angella approves of these lesbians, That pretty much sums that drabble up, The gang celebrates the new year, This just in: they play in the snow, Ultimate wingman Bow to the rescue, a fun place for otherwise too short to post drabbles, because who doesn't love them, if you have suggestions for a prompt feel free to drop them in the comments, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff, these are all going to be winter or christmas themed because i'm weak for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Tis the season to get roped into writing wintery and christmasy themed drabbles! I'm not sure how many there'll be or what characters I'll focus on, but they're too short to post individually and I figured I'd be like all the cool people who have a dedicated drabble fic, so here it be





	1. Winter Chill

"Geez, it's cold in here! You would think that with a castle as big and extravagant as ours we would have a heater of some sort, but no! Every year winter rolls around, and all we can do is huddle up in blankets and put on as many fuzzy socks as we can find." Glimmer huffed, her hands tugging the blanket closer around her.

"So...do you want another blanket? Maybe something hot to drink?" Adora offered, her own blanket loosely draped over her shoulders. She didn't mind the cold as much, but her toes _were_ getting to be quite frigid. She gave up on trying to warm them up an hour ago. 

"That _would_ be nice, but...I have another idea." Glimmer beamed, holding open one side of the blanket. "Join me?" Adora smiled, a pink tinge creeping up her face as she walked over to the bed. Glimmer wasted no time in wrapping Adora in the blanket with her, effectively shutting out the cold. They flopped back down in the bed, Glimmer curling up close to Adora's chest. They would stay huddled close to each other for all of eternity if they could, but just for tonight would be perfectly fine too. 

"Are you still cold?" Adora asked, her voice soft and faint in the large room.

"Not with you around." Glimmer smiled, and pecked the other gently on the lips. Adora hummed, delighting in her lover's embrace and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Lights, holly, mistletoe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimate wingman Bow sets Glimmer and Adora up to have an unforgettable Christmas

"Glimmer, come help us put up Christmas decorations! We hardly ever spend much time together, I think this would be really fun!" Queen Angella's voice called through Glimmer's door, and the girl in question shrugged from where she sat on the floor. Adora was messing around in the waterfall, trying to make the water bubbly and failing miserably. She was using conditioner instead of shampoo or the stuff made specifically for bubble baths, but Glimmer found it too amusing to stop her.

" _Ugh_! Stupid waterfall. Who wants bubbles anyway!" Adora huffed, throwing the bottle of conditioner into the water. With a sigh of frustration she turned towards Glimmer. "What was that your mom was talking about?" 

"Oh, just the usual for this time of year. Decorating, icing cookies, that sort of thing." Glimmer replied, and raised an eyebrow at Adora's confused face. "Wait, you don't know about Christmas?!" Glimmer's jaw dropped in shock when Adora shook her head, still looking puzzled. Glimmer quickly grabbed Adora's hand and teleported out to the main hall, finding Bow stringing up some Christmas lights. 

" _There_ you are! Your mom asked me to help put up lights, so I figured why not - also because she's the queen." He murmured, turning his attention back to the lights. "Anyway, I thought you guys would have fun decorating-" 

"Bow, listen! This is Adora's _first Christmas_!" At that, Bow nearly fell off the end table he was carefully balancing on, but barely caught himself and climbed down. 

"Really? Then, you've never decorated a Christmas tree? Iced sugar cookies?" Bow's voice cracked as he tried to wrap his mind around everything she'd missed out on. With a serious look on his face, he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You never...opened presents?" 

"Uhhhh....not really?" Adora shrugged, thinking back on her past. "I mean, Catra gave me a gift once, but it turned out to be a dead bird. The Horde never really believed in giving each other anything, I guess." She looked back over at Bow, and he looked as if he might cry. 

"We're gonna make sure this year's Christmas is the best!" Bow sniffled, hugging Adora tight and patting her back. Glimmer laughed, but she felt the same. "Ohhh, I know! Glimmer, Adora, follow me! I have a surprise for you." 

Bow led them to an arch of sorts, made of holly and wrapped in lights and ribbons. The two were stunned, unsure of how to react, when Glimmer saw something unexpected hanging from the middle of the arch. Mistletoe, right above their heads. Glimmer shot a look at Bow, who simply gave an enthusiastic thumbs up and a nod. Adora was still caught up in the beauty of it all, obviously unaware of what the mistletoe meant, and Glimmer felt a familiar warm flush spread over her cheeks. She reached up to cup Adora's cheek in her hand, smiling up at the girl she adored. Slowly, she pulled her down for a kiss, tender and sweet and _hers_ , and she couldn't have asked for a better present.

"I love you." Glimmer whispered, hugging Adora and running her hands through her hair. Adora was surprised, but returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around Glimmer and kissing her back. 

"I love you too." Adora smiled, and the two stayed in the embrace for what felt like forever. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Bow cleared his throat rather loudly, Queen Angella standing next to him smiling knowingly, that they actually got any decorating done.


	3. Snowball fights? More like WAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio go to Princess Frosta's castle for some quality time in the snow

"I can't believe that it doesn't snow here! You'd think it's cold enough to, but no. I just wanna make some snowmen and maybe have a snowball fight, is that so hard to ask?" Glimmer huffed, slowly sipping on her hot chocolate. Despite her want for snow, she didn't seem to be handling the cold well. "Hey, Adora. Do you think She-ra can change the weather?" 

"Uhhh, I'm gonna say no to that one. Last week you wanted She-ra to turn all the guards into magical creatures, and look where we are now." Adora deadpanned, and Glimmer immediately turned to face her.

"You were the one who suggested it!" Glimmer countered, crossing her arms in mock offense.

"Yeah, well, you were the one who said it'd be a good idea!" Adora retorted, mirroring Glimmer's gesture. They glared at each other for a solid minute before bursting with laughter, Glimmer nearly falling over. They had reached the point of giggling and throwing small, nearby objects at each other before calming down. "It was pretty fun though, to be fair." Adora mused, and rolled over onto the floor. 

"It was worth being grounded for a week, at least." Glimmer added, moving to sit next to Adora. "Oh! I have an idea. What if we went to Princess Frosta's castle? There's bound to be some snow there!" 

"I'm in! You find Bow and I'll find Swift Wind." With that, they prepared to visit Frosta's castle for the second time, hopefully on better terms. 

"Let me get this right." Frosta remarked. "You came to my castle to play in the snow? What are you, ten?" Adora and Glimmer just looked at each other in response, eyebrows raised. "I suppose it's fine. But just to make sure you don't destroy anything..." Frosta called on her elemental power, forming a ring of ice that encompassed a large area outside her castle. She even added in some walls and windows for if they wanted to have a snowball fight and hide behind them. Bow squealed, and Adora and Glimmer's expressions were filled of awe and amazement. The three of them wasted no time in running in, Adora diving into the snow and rolling around. Glimmer did her best to make a snowman, and Bow went to town making a snow angel. They were ecstatic, each off doing their own thing until Glimmer felt something hard and cold hit the back of her head. 

"Hey! No fair, you can't just start randomly!" Glimmer quickly made a snowball herself, chucking it at Adora. She dodged, laughing and hiding behind one of the walls to make her supply of snowballs. Glimmer did the same, dragging Bow with her to one of the walls opposite to Adora. Glimmer stayed on watch while Bow prepared snowballs, waiting out the calm before the storm. With a snowball in each hand, Adora ran out in the open just enough to see Glimmer, and snowballs were sent flying. Bow even snuck off with some of the snowballs he had made, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Bow, you traitor!" Glimmer yelled as she brushed the snow out of her hair. They were giggling like schoolgirls, chasing each other around the ring and tackling each other. Glimmer teleported right behind Adora, catching her off guard and ending up both laying on each other in the snow. Glimmer sat up, holding Adora's hand in hers. She leaned in for a brief kiss, but only long enough to shove some snow down the back of her shirt. Adora shrieked, trying to get it out as quickly as possible so she could get Glimmer back. 

"That's cheating!" Glimmer chuckled at that and teleported a few feet away, just close enough to hear each other.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She smirked, turning and running the opposite direction. Adora followed her, passing Bow on the way who had made arrows completely out of snow somehow, and with one look shared the same goal. Bow took aim while Adora creeped up to where Glimmer was catching her breath, and on their signal attacked at once. Adora threw snowball after snowball, Bow backing her up with his snow arrows. They had her backed in a corner, and she wasn't prepared.

"Okay, I surrender!" She laughed, holding her hands up. Bow and Adora stopped, high fiving each other and getting together for a group hug. They sat together for a while, laughing and messing around in the snow, before returning home soaking wet, cold, and grounded for an extra three weeks. Adora and Glimmer huddled close to each other in their bed after warming up, Bow having already gone to his room, leaving them to enjoy the other's company. 

"Totally worth it." Glimmer hummed, giving Adora one last peck on the forehead before going to sleep.


	4. Oh, how the cookie crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes gingerbread houses (because why not? They're fun) and shenanigans ensue

"I don't think I understand the point of this...what exactly is this for?" Adora muttered after three boxes were placed on the table in front of her. It looked like...houses? But that couldn't be, they were too _small_! And what was with the oddly colored dots all over the roof, and the white paste coming out of the walls? She didn't get it. Glimmer chuckled, opening up her own box as Bow sat at the table with her. 

"It's a gingerbread house! You build it using icing and gingerbread cookies, and decorate with gumdrops and other candies." Bow filled her in as he tore into his own box, determined to make the best house out of all of them. 

"I thought it'd be something fun to take your mind off of saving the world. Besides, Bow insisted we have a competition this year, and I'm not about to let him win by default!" Glimmer grinned, piping bag in hand and ready to go. Adora hummed, carefully opening the box and examining the contents. Cookies, icing, candy, all she could ever ask for was in there. She started with what she assumed were the sides of the house, finding out the hard way that they need a lot of icing to stay upright. Glimmer was already onto the second story of her cabin-type house, and Bow's was large enough to be a mansion despite all of the boxes being the same and having the same amount of parts. Adora was lucky enough to have a simple, one room house with a slightly crooked roof. Oh well.

"Bow, you can't just take my gumdrops! Use your own!" Glimmer hissed, stealing the candy in question back from behind Bow's mansion. 

"But I ran out of mine!" He frowned, staring at the top of what appeared to be a guardtower, though it was on the sadder scale of decorations.

"You can use mine if you want-" Adora shrugged, holding our the candies before Glimmer shoved them back to her side.

"Don't let him have yours! This is a competition, and I refuse to lose to his poorly decorated tower." Glimmer got back to work, delicately making a candy cane path to the door and assembling marshmallow snowmen. Adora felt a little bad for Bow, who had switched to making puppy eyes at her, and tried to stealthily pass him a few gumdrops. He gave her a thumbs up and stuck them onto his tower, though he'd probably win regardless. Adora was just finishing up the windows on her house with the leftover icing when Queen Angella walked up behind them, placing a hand on Glimmer's shoulder.

"Having fun?" She asked, and Glimmer nearly jumped out of her seat. She realized with horror that she had bumped the table, knocking over her house and crumbling to the point of no return. She sat down slowly, obviously upset but trying to hide it, and began picking through the pieces to try and salvage it.

"Yes, mom! We're just...having a fun competition!" Glimmer put on the best fake smile she could, and the Queen frowned, unsure of what to do. Bow and Adora shared a glance, and Adora slowly and carefully pushed her house in front of Glimmer.

"Here. I made it just for you!" She smiled, hoping it would make Glimmer happy. The girl in question looked at it, nearly losing it at the roof that had begun sliding down, and smiled. 

"I love it!" She laughed, and pecked Adora on the cheek. "It just needs one more thing..." She hummed, looking at Bow's mansion and quickly ripping off the gumdrops that had no right being there. With the last of her icing, she glued them onto the roof and crossed her arms. 

"You think I wouldn't notice you sneaking Bow your gumdrops?" They all laughed, picking out the gumdrops from the rubble of her old house and eating them. "You still win though, Bow. I'm not sure how you pulled it off, but it looks awesome!" He winked, and Queen Angella watched them from behind. She left the room with a smile, their laughing and casual smalltalk carrying through the halls of Brightmoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! To wrap it up, have a drabble where the gang celebrates as well *u*

"Adora, come out here! We've invited everyone from the alliance over to hang out for New Year's Eve!" A muffled voice shouted through the window, the constant break and high intonation proving to be coming from Bow. 

"New Year's, huh? I didn't know it was something to celebrate, but okay." Adora shrugged, making her way to the great hall where they held banquets and large meetings. She sat inbetween Bow and Glimmer at the table, reaching for her girlfriend's hand on instinct. With a smile, Glimmer squeezed her hand in hers.

"I'm glad you came, everyone. Please, feel free to help yourselves to the food. We also brought out some sparkling cider and some other drinks if you'd like that as well." Queen Angela smiled regally and took her place at the side of the table. "And do remember to have fun!" 

Bow clapped his hands in excitement, reaching for the sparkling cider. Glimmer grabbed a couple rolls and chicken, along with the other princesses. 

"Ugh. Who invited this guy here?" Mermista rolled her eyes and pushed Sea Hawk's hand away for the fourth time. That didn't hide the tiny smile curling on her lips or the slight blush creeping on her cheeks though, but she'd never admit it. Frosta took a bite of her roll, listening intently to Perfuma's stories. Spinnerella and Netossa cuddled close to each other, holding hands and sharing a glass of sparkling cider. 

"So why exactly do you celebrate the new year? Just because?" Adora asked. Glimmer shrugged, thinking for a moment before answering.

"Well, it's mostly so that we can celebrate what we've accomplished this year, but also to start the new year fresh, you know? I think of it as showing the people around you, or even just yourself, that you wish to have a better year than the last." She hummed, pausing just a moment before continuing. "Well, also because it's fun!" 

"Glimmer and I always celebrate New Year's, but usually it's just us and Angela. And maybe Spinnerella and Netossa, but only sometimes. It's nice to finally hang out with everyone and for at least a day, act like everything's normal and calm." Bow chimed in, chugging his third glass of cider. Adora nodded, taking mental notes and probably also physical notes if she had paper in front of her. Glimmer hugged her tight, pecking her cheek lightly before raising up her glass. 

"To the new year, and anything it may bring!" She cheered, and everyone raised their glasses with her. Adora took a bit longer to catch on, but raised her own glass after a while. Queen Angela smiled, her own cup held up elegantly with the rest. Maybe this year wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
